World Full of Stupidity! The BAKA Chronicles!
by Hyuuga-Zero-20
Summary: Sorry, I don't do summaries. Not my style. By the way, i don't own anything other than the hair on my head, sorry ladies.
1. Coming Back is For BAKA!

Okay, yes, I know I've been out of the game for quite a while and I'm sorry for those who looked forward to my pieces, but I just got accepted to college **and** got my girlfriend back (long story about that) **and** my job has been working me to the bone so I really hadn't had much time. I just caught with Shippuuden! Seriously! Anyway, I tried something new this time around. NaruIno. I read a few I liked so I thought I could test it out. Please forgive me if it isn't that great. oh yeah, I'm under a new pen name. Just call me Humble Monk Miroku. Now, on to the fanfic!

World Full of Stupidity! The BAKA Chronicles!

Chapter 1: Coming back is for BAKA!

I came back... something inside me told me to. I should've stayed out of the village training with Jiraiya-sama. But he said it would be good to see our friends again. At age 18, I didn't really care. The two girls I thought I had a chance with moved on, so I thought I'd do the same, just in another village. Ero-sennin had other plans. So here I am, standing at the gates of Konohagakure, wondering if I should walk in. I hadn't been here in years and it felt weird, standing there like that. So I did walk in, only to wish I hadn't. I walked into one of the girls I had liked for a while.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Oh! Y-you're b-back!" Hinata said and hugged me. Of course I didn't hug her back, her mutt of a boyfriend was glaring me the whole while. I rolled my eyes, pulled her from me and walked on. I didn't have time for childish behavior like that.

"Is Naruto-kun okay?"

"Who knows. He vanishes for 5 years, suddenly shows up and doesn't give a damn about us? I

say leave him be." Kiba said, Akamaru barking in agreement.

I went up to the Hokage tower to find Jiraiya but instead I found the other girl. This just ain't my day... Upon opening the Hokage's door, Sakura and Lee quickly scattered from their little makeout session on Tsunade-baa-chan's desk and ran to opposite sides of the room.

"Please, like I couldn't tell what was going on. Sheesh, just who the hell do you think I am? You have each other's scent all over each other." I said, sniffing the air.

"Naruto-kun! When did you get back?!" Lee said, with his usual "inside voice".

"This morning. Don't waste your time with a party either Sakura. I ain't staying long. Two, maybe three days, tops." I said, rather coldly.

"Oh... well, we hadn't seen each other in so long. How 'bout we-." Sakura started but I cut her off.

"No. Thanks anyway." I said, turned, and walked away. Jiraiya wasn't there so there was no reason for me to be there either.

My search continued. I checked bars, strip joints and the hot springs. While at the hot springs, something dawned on me. Tsunade wasn't in her office, Jiraiya was missing, and he said he wanted to "see our friends again". I covered my mouth as I tried not to think about what activities they were doing. Old people sex is sick.

I left to the Ichiraku Ramen house and sat down, ordering my usual, 3 Miso ramen, large, 5 beef ramen, large, and 10 pork ramen, medium. The guy turned around and saw me. He smiled wide but said nothing, and went about making the ramen. I was glad. Less talking for me to do. As I waited, I looked around and this girl was walking by. I swear, I could have sworn I had saw her before but I couldn't place a name on her... wait, I think it was pig, or something like that. Anywho, she sat down at the house on the right end of me. She seemed so out of it so I didn't waste my time talking to her, but I looked at her, a lot. She was cute and such, but looked so down. I don't know why, but I felt bad for her.

"Naruto-kun, your ramen." the old man said and handed me a tray of ramen bowls. I smiled and took them. I started to eat my pork ramen and I saw her look up. She turned her head towards me as I did the same.

"Naruto?" she said, her voice softer than I remember it. Ah! That's her name!

"Ino! There. I remember it now. Right?" I asked her. That earned me a knock to the head, which hurt, a lot.

"How could you forget me?! Jerk!" she shouted and sat down next to me. "So, how are things? Your training and such?" she asked.

"Fine, it could be better. I would be out training my newest Rasengan combo but I'm stuck here because Jiraiya-sama wants to fuck Tsunade-baa-chan. What a waste." I said, finishing up another bowl and starting the next.

"I see. Well, it's always good to take a break every now and then." she said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. That's that same shit Jiraiya-sama fed me." I said, rolling my eyes. "Oh yeah, where's Shikamaru and Chouji?" I asked, hoping they'd show up so I could leave.

"Shikamaru is on yet another mission in Suna and Chouji is out on a date right now."

"A date? With who?" I asked. Okay, I thought it would be rather interesting to see who would date that blob.

"Well, do you see Ayame-san anywhere?" Ino asked as she pointed to the counter. I looked and, sure enough, Ayame was nowhere to be seen. "Yup, it's Ayame-san. Well, he lost a lot of weight since his eating partner left us so he decided to work out more and well, he's climbed the popularity charts ten folds!" she cleared up.

"Well, makes sense... sorta... anywho, Shikamaru in Suna? What's he doing there?" I asked.

"Probably fucking that wind chick, Temari. Not that I care." she said, eyes tearing up. Okay, so I got a soft spot for girls crying, what man doesn't?

"Hey, stop that. No need for all that teary eyed mess. You're Yamanaka Ino, you don't cry." I said as soft as I could. She looked up at me. She smiled and grabbed my jacket and cried. I held her until she was done. Which lasted some time. Kind of annoying, women and their emotions. But, I didn't mind, ya know? She is, after all, a close friend of mine. Maybe, just maybe, I shouldn't be such a jerk around everyone. Yeah, that sounds 'bout right. Thanks to that cryin', I'll go back to my old self, the number one, hyperactive and unpredictable ninja Konohagakure ever produced! ...Believe it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You like? Yes, no? A response would be greatly appreciated. Regardless on how good... or bad... it may be. Thank you.


	2. Training is For BAKA!

This is chapter 2 to World Full of Stupidity! The BAKA Chronicles! I've been out 4 a minute but I'm back, I guess. Oh, thanx to all who read and reviewed. Hope I got this right. This is my first with this couple so... it's not exactly easy. Let me shut up and let you read...

Chapter 2: Training is for BAKA!

Okay, so he got the party and he decided to stay for a while but now, he's acting all weird and junk. I mean like he starts to talk, then out of the blue, starts to trail off about nothing. So weird. Heh... looks like he's his old self again at least. I like this one better anyway. ...Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that the nice Naruto is better than the tough guy Naruto. Ever since he came back, we've been hanging out. He told me about his adventures outside the village and how this and that happened, he talked with such energy. He sure does like to talk about himself. But it's okay. I don't mind listening to him. That is, of course, until he starts talking about his perverted life. Then I have to put him in his place. We've been at this for about a month now. One little thing that caught me off guard, we've hung out everyday that month. I don't mind it, really. Only, it got me thinking. Why am I hanging out with him so much? Could it be that there might be something between us or something? It's weird. But then, for there to be something between two people, don't the two people have to feel something? I didn't know, that was, until this morning, when we went to train together.

"Hey! Ino! Let's go! The earlier, the better!" that loud mouth Naruto shouted outside my window, 3 in the morning. Wait... 3:00! The Hell is his problem?!

"The Hell is wrong with that head of yours?! It's 3 o'clock! Leave me be!" I shouted out my window, trying to get back to sleep. Then the unexpected happened. He jumped on my window, scaring the shit out of me. "What the Hell do you think you're doing? Get outta here!"

"No. You told me to get you today so we could train." Naruto said. Fine, he was right. I did tell him to get me.

"But I didn't mean this God damn early!" I shouted back, turning away from him. I heard my window open. He wouldn't, would he? I turned back over to see what happened and I come face to face with him. He was kneeling right at my bed. First thought, push him away. But I didn't. Second thought, punch and scream for daddy. But I didn't. Third thought, ...I don't wanna say. Let's just say mature audiences only. But I almost did that, which isn't good. So I went back to my first thought and pushed him into my wall. I grabbed my blankets and covered myself.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" he asked.

"You're in my room, 3 o'clock in the morning, I am undressed, in my bed, you being male, I female. WHY THE HELL INDEED!!" I shouted, loud, even for me. "Get out now!" I shouted. He nodded and hopped out the window. I sighed and walked to the window. "Give me a minute. I'll go train with you. Just let me get ready." I said, closed (and locked) my window and went to shower. After that I ate some cereal, packed a lunch for us and ran out the door.

"Geez, what were you thinking? Coming into my room this early in the morning?" I asked.

"Well, I really wanted to hang out with you today..." he mumbled, causing me to blush. It was weird. I never blushed because of him, now I do it on a daily basis! What the Hell is going on with me?!

"I guess I could let it slide, this time. Next time, you're dead." I said as we walked to the training grounds. All the way, we talked about random stuff, stuff like if we dyed our hair and didn't tell anyone, would they know if it was us and what Forehead girl might be doing with Lee right now, if Neji really will date Tenten and other stupid talk. It was so stupid, when we got there, we didn't even train, we just talk the whole time. Around noon, I accidentally told him I was ticklish. So he wanted to test that.

"You're really ticklish?" Naruto asked me. I shivered.

"Y-yeah. But that doesn't mean for you to check." I said, seeing that look in his eye.

"Okay, okay, I won't. Huh?" he said, looking at my stomach.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, I just thought I saw something crawling on you, no biggy." he said. Please tell me he's joking! I hate things that crawl! Ah! What was that on my back?! Ew! No no no no no no no! Yuck! Please no! I hopped up and started to worm around.

"Get it off! Get it off!" I shouted at him, pointing to my back. He smiled and nodded. Wait! Damn! A trick! And I fell for it! "Wait, forget it!" I said, backing away, right into a tree.

"Nice try, but too late." he said and moved his hands to my stomach and wiggled his fingers. I couldn't help but laugh. I said I was ticklish so I had no choice.

"Na-Naruto! S-stop! Hahaha, c-come o-on! Stop it!" I said, trying not to laugh, and failing big time.

"This is fun!" Naruto laughed as he tickled me more and more. "I wonder where else you're ticklish." he said, his eyes narrowing.

"N-no Na-Naruto! D-don't!" I said as I tried to escape, slipped and we fell over. Luckily, I fell on top so, I had a better chance to escape. That didn't work. He rolled over, him on top. I couldn't have that. So I rolled back. We continued this for quite some time until we rolled down a hill. All the while, we fought for control. We got to the bottom and he won. He was on top of me, our fingers laced, we were both out of breath, his legs entangled in my own.

Needless to say, we were both flushed. Thoughts started to fill my mind at this time. Why is he looking at me like that? Why am I looking at him like this? What should I do? Then, before I knew it, I started to think about kissing him. I didn't know what was up with me. I looked into his sky blue eyes as he looked into my grayish blue ones. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I leaned forward and placed my lips against his. Both our eyes widened, both of us shocked at my action. We didn't move, barely even breathed. After about a minute sitting like that, I closed my eyes, hoping he'd kiss back. Why I was hoping for that, I've no idea. But he did. I... I wouldn't know how to explain how I felt right there. "I loved it" would be the best way to put it. I licked his lips through the kiss, wanting more. And he supplied, opening his lips, allowing me in. I was a bit nervous at first, this being my first kiss and all, but he... he knew what he was doing. He entered his tongue first, searched and explored my mouth. Feeling his tongue in my mouth like that... it felt so good. I pushed back all my nervous thoughts and pushed his tongue against mine. Thus beginning our war. We kept this up for about a hour maybe two. I'm not sure, but I am sure that I was late for me and Sakura's meeting. Oh no! I broke the kiss, and pushed him aside.

"I'm sorry! I... uh... gotta go... things to d-do." I said but couldn't get up. Rather, I didn't want to get up. What I wanted to do was roll on top of him and continue where we left off. But I did get up and bowed.

"You know..." he said, making me stop. "I think... I think I like training a lot more now." he said, making me blush.

"Naruto... how about we meet up later and talk about this." I said, blush increasing.

"Huh? Well, I guess. What time and where?" he asked.

"I'll call you later with the details." I said, still shaken up a bit. I grabbed my basket and ran to Sakura's house.

When I got there, I was still flushed and Sakura gave me a look. I hated when she did that. I sat down and apologized for being late. She shrugged her shoulders and lead me into her living room where Tenten and Hinata sat.

"Huh? I thought it was just us." I said to Sakura.

"Yeah, well someone couldn't keep their mouth shut, INO, so they found out about it." Sakura said and pointed to a chair, telling me to sit. I set the basket next to my chair and went to the bathroom to fix my hair. It had grass and stuff in it. I came back and all three of them were giggling, my basket in their hands. I flared up and snatched it back

"What was that all about?" I shouted, making sure everything was there.

"A ramen bowl? I wonder..." Hinata said, giggling again. I blushed. This was Hinata, if she didn't know who it was for, the world was to end. Due to the fact that I'm still here, she knew. I kinda wish she didn't know just to avoid the upcoming questions.

"Wh-what are y-you talking about?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"No idea..." Hinata said, smile widening.

"Oh fuck this! Ino! Where were you just now?" Tenten shouted, stomping the ground. "This ramen bowl, was it for Uzumaki Naruto? Answer me!"

"Huh? What? But I-."

"Don't give me that bullshit! You were with him, weren't you?! Yup! Your face says it all!" Tenten, once again, ranted. That's when I got fed up with all the damn yelling.

"Fine! Yeah it is! And yes I do like him! I even made out with him! There! Are you happy now! If so then get the Hell out of my face!" I shouted, watching them all step back, smile, giggle and shout. I was confused, why were they so damn happy about me liking Naruto? Wait?! What did I just say?!

"Ah-ha! I knew it! You love him, don't you Ino-san?!" Hinata said, smiling and walking towards me.

"Uh...y-yeah..." I answered, shocked I just said that.

"Oh! How sweet!" Sakura shouted out as the three ran to each other and formed a circle to talk secretly. I just rolled my eyes and thought. Stupid Naruto! I never should have went training with him. BAKA!


	3. Love is for BAKA!

HEY! It's been a while huh? Look, to all those who waited for me and all, I thank u. I've been in one hell of a pickle lately and rarely have time for anything. To be honest, I'm eating food for the first time in a week. A WEEK!!! man, I was starved! Essays and work and love and school and family and... it goes on, trust me. But you probably don't care. Here's the next chap. Tell me how it is, thanx!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Love is for BAKA!

"Oh! Shikamaru! Hey! Hey! HEY!!" I shouted. That lazy bum was trying to run away from me! How dare he! Dude! What I do wrong this time?! "Shikamaru! Hey!"

"What is it Naruto?" he stopped, turned and asked. I stopped running and caught my breath.

"I was hoping if you wanted to chill today." I asked.

"Sorry, I got other things to do." he said.

"Let me guess, Temari right? I'm not too surprised. She's got you whipped dude." I said, casually.

"Then I suppose we're in the same boat. We're both whipped by a blonde huh?" he said. That... caused me to think. Am I whipped? Okay, I like her, sure, but come on, we're friends right? Or were we more than that?

"Yeah, I guess... hey! Chouji! Over here! Hey!" I said as he walked over to us. Ayame was next to him. She kissed him on his cheek and ran to work. He walked over to us and blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh heh... sup?" he asked us.

"Well, someone's happy. The third time I've seen you in the past month. What's up with you dude? Ayame got you on a string now or what?" I asked as his blush deepened.

"Hey, I may not be around all the time but I know what's going on between you and Ino now." he said, causing me to blush. Okay so I really like her. Big deal! It's not like I did her or anything, geez.

"Um... just friends! Really!" I stated, starting to laugh slightly.

"Whatever man." Chouji said. We started walking to the Ichiraku Ramen house. Shikamaru said he had something to do. Temari no doubt. Chouji said he wanted to tell his dad he got back from his mission so I went to get me some ramen. I ran into two people I hadn't expected to be together.

"Neji? Kiba? Hey.. How's it going?" I asked, sitting down, ordering my usual.

"Hm..." Neji said. Not too surprised really. Sure, he's warmed up a bit to us but still, he is Neji after all. Anywho, he only warmed up to Tenten anyway. Wonder why.

"Hey, Naruto. Sup with you?" Kiba asked. Okay, after our first encounter, I apologized, not because Ino told me to of course, but anyway... Kiba started dating Hinata a little before I left with Jiraiya 5 years ago. Never thought they would hook up. I honestly thought she'd be stupid enough to wait 5 years for me. Guess she really isn't that stupid though. Not that I'd ever tell her that though. Oh! Yay! Food's here!

"Nothing much." I said, starting to chow down.

"Oh? Rumors say otherwise." Neji added, looking up from the ramen bowl he had.

"Rumors? Bah! Like I care." I said and finished another bowl. "By the way... why are you two hanging out?" I asked.

"Oh. Well, since Hinata and I started dating-."

"I've been keeping tabs on them, making sure he doesn't soil her with his wild behavior. She is, after all the Hyuuga heiress. The HYUUGA heiress. Hyuugas don't dirty themselves or other Hyuugas." Neji said.

"Don't you have a mission or something? Geez." Kiba said, rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah, does Naruto know about that yet?" Kiba asked Neji. Neji turned away.

"That isn't funny." he said.

"Let me guess, you're thinking, 'Ninjas don't trip. I didn't trip. I removed her shirt on purpose.' Am I right?" Kiba asked.

"Whoa. What was that? Neji? What's going on?" I asked. Neji, the Hyuuga Neji, removing a girl's shirt? Now this I gotta hear. He sighed, looked around, sighed again, and told me to come closer. "Well?"

"Shh. Okay, it was a mistake. I was training with Tenten some time ago and she attacked from above. I countered it with Kaiten and spun around her. Only, midway through the spin, I... uh... my foot collided with a rock in the ground and I lost my footing. I tried to regain it, only causing me to lose more of it. That's how I ended up falling, going in a spiral. I reached for something to stop the fall. I grabbed something but it wasn't sturdy enough to stop me so I landed on the ground with the thing in my hands." he said.

"The thing in your hands was..."

"Her shirt and bra." he said, blushing and looking at his hands.

"Wait! And her bra!?!" I shouted. He shushed me as people started staring at him.

"Y-Yeah." he said, troubled by the thought.

"Well, what did she do?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said.

"Okay, when did this happen?" I asked.

"About a week ago." he said. I simply smiled. "What's so funny? Didn't something similar to this happen to you back 5 years ago with Sakura?" he asked.

"Well, yeah but I didn't do it. It was that thing on my back. That bear/sloth looking thing! Besides, it didn't remove her shirt. Or her bra!" I shouted. The people stared at us and began to whisper. Neji looked around and sighed.

"Okay, let's not talk about it anymore." he said, turning back to Kiba. He was sniffing around as if he picked up a scent.

"Huh? Kiba? Sup?" I asked.

"I smell something. Vanilla and peaches. I know that scent anywhere." he said and ran out the shop. Neji and I followed. "Hinata-chan!" he shouted and started waving. She saw him and ran to him.

"Kiba-kun. W-what are you d-doing here?" she asked as he hugged her. She looked around, saw Neji and sighed. Kiba kissed her cheek. "Huh? Kiba-kun! Neji-nii-san's right there." she whispered.

"We were talking and he said that the family has approved of me. We're allowed to kiss in public now." he shouted. He moved close to her ear and whispered. Luckily, my ears were sharp enough to hear him. "Among other things." she blushed as she nodded and giggled. Didn't see that one coming... okay, yeah, I did...

"Naruto? How come you're here?" Tenten asked. Sakura walked up to her and pointed to a sign. "Ichiraku Ramen House... oh." she said and smiled. She looked down from the sign and saw... "Huh? Ah! You!" the person froze as he tried to sneak away.

"Uh... look Tenten, it was an accident." Neji tried to say but Tenten was already readying her weapons.

"You...you... you pervert!" she shouted and flung kunai, shuriken, fuuma shuriken, swords, knives, staffs and various other weapons at him, all the while chasing after him.

"What's up with them?" Sakura asked.

"You don't wanna know. Trust me." I said and I felt someone punch me in the back. I turned around and smiled. "Oi, Ino-chan."

"Geez, what the hell is wrong with you? Flirting with an already taken forehead? How unruly." she sighed. Sakura flared up.

"I swear Ino-pig! You keep making fun of my forehead, I'll give you such a thrashing..." Sakura shouted as Ino smiled and turned towards me.

"Hey, Naruto?" she said in that sweet voice of hers. That told me something. She was serious.

"Hm?" I responded.

"About what happened earlier..." she turned back and saw Sakura staring at her. "Come with me." she said, grabbed my hand and ran. I followed, seeing that I had no say in the matter. "Okay now then, as I was saying..."

"Wait. I have something to say." I said. I realize it now. The reason I bothered to stay in this village for so long. "Ino-chan. I don't exactly know how you feel about me, but I know how I feel. I love you." I said.

"What? You do? Really?" she asked. I nodded. "Good." she said and ran away. Wait. What I do? I didn't hurt her... did I?

"Hey! Wait up! What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me something! Ino-chan! I didn't want to hurt you!" I shouted as I chased after her. She ran and ran, jumped on rooftops and through trees and bushes. What the hell was going on? As I pondered this, she stopped in front of me and kissed my cheek.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" she said, smiled and walked away. Geez. That made no sense at all. Love is defiantly stupid, best left to the race of the baka. Oh, right... that's me. Love truly is for me then huh?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? How is she? I hope I did okay. How was the Tenten Neji scene? Please tell me how I do and I might be able to update a little faster... might... til next time.


	4. Dates are for BAKA!

Okay, I know it's been a while since I last updated but please don't hit me... I'll try my best to get these to ya as quickly as possible. Also, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed it does my heart good. Thank ya! One last thing... I was thinking about turning this into an "M" Rated fic. Think I should? Review and let me know then. Please and thank you.

Chapter 4: Dates Are For BAKA!

I wanted to tease him a bit. Hey, I thought it was fun. He looked a bit confused so I went back and talked.

"So, what do you have planned tonight?" I asked. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Huh? Oh! N-nothing!" he said. His brain must have came back. Good for him.

"Good. Then you wouldn't mind if we hung out a bit tonight then huh?" I asked. Sure, I was moving a little stupidly with this and such but then... think about it. I'm dealing with Naruto. THE Uzumaki Naruto, king of all that is stupid. Only to be expected.

"Sure. What? You got something planned?" he asked, grabbing me by my shoulders, trying to look manly and it was working.

"No. I'll let you be in charge of tonight's date." I said.

"Date? As in a 'date' date?" he asked. I moved closer to him, enjoying the feel of his arms around me. It felt nice, ya' know? He had definitely gotten stronger, you could feel it in his arm weight. If he wanted to, he could easily lift me. I placed my hands on his chest. I was about to kiss him when I heard Tenten yelling at Neji, telling him to 'Rot in the pits of Hell you sick son of a-.' after that, I heard a lot of screams, mainly people telling some nut job to watch those knives. I leaned away.

"It's a date then." I said and walked away, swaying my hips a bit to see if I could catch his attention. It worked wonders. I turned back and he was drooling. "It's not nice to stare you know." I said as he smiled and turned away. I smiled and caught up with Sakura and Tenten, who was out of breath.

"What happened to you? We were looking for you." Sakura said.

"I had something to talk to Naruto about. No biggy." I said, playing it cool. To be honest, this was the first date I had been on since me and Shikamaru broke up. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it 'broke up'. Now, thinking back on it, we never really were together. I wished it then but, hey, he didn't feel the same... anyway... I was with Naruto now so it didn't matter now. Naruto wouldn't do anything messed up like that to me anyway. Sakura stared at me for a while. Tenten started to finally catch her breath while Hinata came walking back to us, blushing and fixing herself. Wait a minute... fixing herself? Oh my...

"Hey, Hinata? What's up with you, all messed up like that?" Tenten asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She did it with Kiba in the bushes, duh." Sakura said, smiling slyly.

"N-no! That's n-not true!" she pleaded with Sakura. "Never in p-public. B-but p-please don't misunderstand. W-we haven't done it... y-yet..." she said, looking down at the ground, blushing.

Well, this is Hinata. It comes with the package.

"Okay, if you say so. Anyway... I'm having a sleep over tonight. Everyone is invited and you better show." Sakura said, holding up her fist and it started glowing. Hinata nodded quickly.

"Well, I got nothing better to do tonight. I'll go. Just no make up." Tenten said.

"And you? You don't have any plans, do you?" Sakura asked me.

"Well... yeah, but I'll be there. Promise." I said. Guess Naruto's habits are rubbing off on me.

"I hope so." Sakura said and we all split up. Tenten said something about finding and killing the Hyuuga boy, Sakura said she's gonna get ready for tonight and Hinata went looking for Kiba to 'finish what they started'. God only knows what that was. I went and found Naruto. He was, believe it or not, at home, working out.

"Naruto?" I said and knocked on his door. He tripped over a few things that I could tell were pretty heavy. When he got to the door, he must have forgotten that he didn't have his shirt on but had bandages on his stomach, not like I couldn't see those sexy abs of his. I stared at him for a bit. Okay, now I was sure he had been working out. He was sweaty and looked so buff... wanna feel him... anyway...

"Ino? Oi, Ino-chan?" Naruto said, waving his hand in my face.

"Uh... oh! Naruto! G-go put a shirt on!" I shouted, pushing him on his chest. My God, did he feel good. Anyway... he ran in the house and grabbed a shirt. I let myself in. This was my second time in his house so I didn't know what was what. He came back into his living room. I sat down on what I was pretty sure was his sofa.

"So? What's going on? What happened? I thought you were with Sakura, Tenten and Hinata." he said and smiled that wonderful smile of his.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you. Besides, we all split up. We're meeting later tonight at Sakura's." I told him. His smile widened, if possible.

"Really? Hey, how 'bout we go out now then?" Naruto shouted and grabbed a few things and ran out the house. Wait you baka! Wait for me!

Okay, this one's done. I'm sorry for the really small chapters... want longer ones? I got no problem, although i don't type that fast... But I will if you want. Review and let me know then, please and thank you!


	5. Jokes are for BAKA!

Okay. Big news people. I would first like to thank you all for the reviews. Secondly, I would like to announce that this fic will now be M rated, sorry for those who no like. I'll try my best to keep it all in one chapter, maybe two, so you'll be able to skip through it. Speaking of chapters, I have decided that the college life is indeed NOT EASY!!! Therefore, I will release a new chapter once a month. I am truly sorry to any inconvenience this may cause any of you. If you were reading "Week of Hell", also by me, I will get that to chapter 5 hopefully by the 26 of July then will update along side this fic. Again, I am so sorry but I got two essays, 5 chapters of reading and a PowerPoint presentation all due this Friday. Speaking of which... gotta go, see you the 26!

Chapter 5: Jokes are for BAKA!

Oh yeah! Some people are gonna get it good, believe it! I haven't pulled a prank in years, so nobody will be expecting it. I'm thinking maybe 5 pranks. First up... Kakashi!

Prank one!

Let me explain now. Lately him and that Anko chick have been "hitting it off" if you will. I think it's more but anywho... after him and Anko got together, he threw out every perverted thing in his house. So what I was thinking was...

"No way! I never knew!" Ino said, laughing.

"Really?"

"Well... I had my suspicions... but I wasn't too sure." she said, sipping her tea. I smiled. She

looked heavenly...

"You know what you need to do right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get started then." I said and we poofed.

One hour later... we stood some distance from Kakashi's home, everything set up.

"How long is it gonna be?- Oh! there they are!" she said.

"Shh. Watch." I said, starting to laugh.

Kakashi walked into his home, Anko in tow, what they were gonna do... most likely M-rated. Anyway...

"Hey, Ka-kun... what's this?" Anko asked, picking up a small orange book. Kakashi's eye widened.

"No-nothing! Really! Here, let me get that." he said, making a move for the book.

"Ichi Ichi Paradise: Makeout Tactics? Kakashi. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Anko asked, growing really pissed.

"Uh..."

"Don't 'uh...' me! What is this? Porn?! Am I not good enough? Huh? You'd rather do it yourself? And what's with this picture in it? Who the hell is this? A secret lover or something?"

"Huh? Picture?" Kakashi said and looked at the picture in question. His eye widened.

"NARUTO!!!" he shouted as the picture he saw was me in my sexy form.

"Prank one, complete!" I said to Ino as we ran off, laughing.

Prank two!

After Asuma-sensei's death, Kurenai-sensei and Iruka-sensei have been working together to cope with the loss. Somewhere along the line, they had unknowingly fallen for each other. It's pretty obvious once you think about it. But then, Iruka-sensei is somewhat of a dunce when it comes to love. Sounds like someone else I know... anywho... I believe it's about time they sped things up...

"Naruto, you... you wouldn't!" Ino said as I put the final touches on the second prank.

"It's the only way. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." I said. It was five o'clock. Iruka and

Kurenai were both still in the school. I smiled. Iruka would have to treat me to ramen for this later.

"Iruka... I, uh... got your letter. You wanted to talk to me?" Kurenai said, walking into his classroom. Iruka looked up from his paperwork and at her.

"Letter?" Iruka asked but she didn't hear him as she was looking around. Something was odd here. The AC wasn't on yet all the windows were closed. Plus the door was slowly closing itself...

"Hey! Wait a minute!" she shouted, running to the door. Too late, as it was closed and sealed.

"Good work Ino-chan." I said, smiling.

"No problem. I always thought they looked cute together." she said. "Ready?"

"Yup. Phase two." I said as we headed to the janitor's room. I left a shadow clone nearby, to see what happens.

"Ino, over there." I said. Lucky us huh? We get caught in the same kind of trap we set Iruka and

Kurenai up for. "Not there, the light is there." I said, giving up and reaching for it myself. Well, from where I was, it looked like it, but...

"Naruto-kun! N-not there!" she said. Well of course not. Light switches aren't squishy. But this felt kinda fun. I squeezed again. "I said, not t-there!" she said, grabbing my hand. Oh! That was her... oops...

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just can't see." I said. My hand was moved to her waist.

"I know. Cool isn't it?" she said, whispering. That... was hot.

"Yeah, I guess. Why say something like that? You have... anything planned? Wanna take advantage of this?" I asked her.

"What are you-!" she couldn't finish. I locked lips with her. Seriously, she talks too much.

Okay! My turn! You can call me shadow! While 'I' make out with Ino in the other room, I'll tell you what else is going on! They did, at least finish the last of the prank before they started sucking each other's faces off.

"Iruka, don't you think it's a little hot in here?" Kurenai asked, pulling at her black shirt.

"You know... now that you mention it..." he said and stood up. He walked to the window and opened it... or at least tried. "What the-?"

"What's wrong?" Kurenai asked.

"Window's sealed." Iruka said, turning to her. "Now what?"

"...Someone planned this." she said, looking around. She started sweating. I think 'I' put the heat up too much. "Geez, it's burning in here."

"Yeah, this is ridiculous." Iruka said, taking off his jacket. She followed suit.

"Damn it, I can't take this anymore. It's too damn hot! Iruka, turn around." she said, pulling off her shirt, and wrapped her bandages around her breasts.

"Damn, who the Hell..." Iruka said, taking his shirt off. When he placed his shirt down, he felt hands on his back. "Kurenai..."

"Iruka, these scars... do they hurt?" she asked, her fingers brushing lightly against his back.

"When I think about them, yeah." he said. She rested her head on his back.

"I see. Iruka? What do you... feel for me?" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai... I think the heat is getting to you. We need to get outta here no-."

"Iruka, I love you." she said, wrapping her arms around his chest. "I love you, I love you, I... I don't want to lose you... Iruka..." she said, holding him tighter. He held her hands.

"I don't either. Kurenai. I don't want to lose you either. I, I... I love you too." he said. She let him go and he turned to her. He grabbed her and pulled her into him. She rested her head on his chest. She hugged him.

"Wow... what development..." I said and went to the janitor's closet. Ino and 'I' finished their make out and was walking out. "Hey."

"Hey. Sup?"'I' asked. I told him everything. "Just holding? Geez, give him an inch, he takes and millimeter..." 'I' said, rolling my eyes. Okay, shadow out! POOF!

"So, now what?" Ino asked.

"I guess on to the third prank." I said, turning off the heater.

Prank three!

Shino doesn't like bug spray, for obvious reasons. Now, I was thinking...

"No. Way." Ino said.

"Yes." I said.

"No! He will not scream!" she said.

"Wanna bet on it?" I asked her. She thought about it.

"No, I don't, but I'm telling you, he's not gonna scream." she said.

"Do you think he laughs?"

"No."

"What about sing?"

"What about it?"

"Do you think Shino sings?"

"... Well, I don't think so. He barely talks. What the Hell would make him sing?" she asked.

"A mission." I said. Just then, a swarm of bugs hit me in the head.

"What did I say?" it was Shino. Shit!

"Uh... hey buddy!"

"Don't 'buddy' me. Didn't I tell you I'd kill you if you ever said anything?" he asked. I nodded.

"Wait, you really did? Hey, what songs do you sing?" Ino asked. The swarm of bugs wrapped

themselves around my neck.

"Ino-chan... not... helping..." I said, losing breath.

"Oh, sorry." she said. "Oh yeah, Shino, happy birthday."

"Huh? It's not my birthday." he said and looked to her. She held two cans of bug spray in her

hands.

"Smile!" she shouted. His eyebrows twitched and he slowly let go of me. "Smile, dammit!" she

shouted. He backed up, turned and hauled ass while, yes indeed, screaming. "Holy..."

"Told ya he'd scream." I said as people was quickly knocked over.

Prank four! (My personal favorite)

"Kiba-kun..." Hinata purred as the canine bit softly on her neck. "Uh..." she cried out as her eyes

rolled back. Kiba's hands slip to her waist. She unzipped her jacket fully to give him better access to her.

"Hinata... Akamaru, watchdog!" he shouted as Akamaru barked and turned away from them. Kiba laid her on the ground and kissed her neck again. She moaned when she felt his hand ride up her shirt. "Hinat-."

"Shh." she said, pulling his face to her, kissing him. His hand continued up her shirt until it found her bra. Her eyes opened slightly then closed back, her hands removing her shirt. He unhooked her bra and slid it out the way, cupping her breasts with his wolf like hands. She, feeling this, gasped in the kiss and her body arched into his. He pulled back, smiled to her and watched as she sat up and took off his jacket and undershirt.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked her in a low and deep whisper. She whimpered.

"I love it when you do that, Kiba-kun." she whispered back. He smiled again and laid her back down, sucking on her neck. She moaned into his ear and he started to leave light and tender kisses on her, slowly going down. Then, suddenly, there was a flash (Ino). Kiba shot up and Hinata went for a jacket. Akamaru fell asleep (Sleeping pills in his water).

"Who's there?!" Kiba shouted. Ino ran from one of the trees nearby.

"Oh thank God I found you first!" Ino shouted, 'out of breath.'

"Why? What's going on?" he asked.

"Hiashi-sama is looking for Hinata. Something about a report for a mission that he would deliver, personally. I figured I'd find you two with each other and... whatever, look, get dressed quick." she said, that's my cue.

"Hinata." I said.

"Hi-Hi-Hiashi-sama!" she said as she saw me. That's right.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked, remembering my bad ass voice.

"Ano... ano..." she said, looking down.

"What-."

"Shut up mutt." I said.

"Y-yes sir." Kiba said, looking down himself.

"Explain yourself. Didn't I tell you not to soil the Hyuuga name or image?" I asked. I'm lying it

on pretty thick, huh?

"...I love him." she said.

"So you decide to make love as well?"

"Hai." she said, still loving down.

"In the middle of the day, in public?"

"If it comes down to that then I say she should be able to!" Ino said.

"Don't start with me."

"Um... sir? Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you in any way." Kiba said. I looked at him.

"Is this suppose to be a joke? Because I'm not laughing." I said.

"S-sorry."

"Prove it." I said. He looked up at me.

"How so sir?" Kiba said, puzzled. Perfect.

"Eat!" I shouted and threw a bucket of fish heads at his head. He fell over in a daze. Hinata ran to

his side. Ino and I started laughing. I poofed to normal.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" she said.

"Oh man! You should see your faces! Hold that thought." I said and Ino flashed another picture. I laughed some more. "Give me a week. I'll give you a copy!" I said and we ran off.

"Super sensitive smell and over controlling father. Nice!" Ino said as we ran down a street near her flower shop.

"Just wait. I got one more up my sleeve." I said, walking into her shop. She looked at me puzzled, then followed.


End file.
